Supporting clinical investigation of the usefulness of BCG therapy for oat cell and squamous cell carcinomas of the lung. Patients must be newly diagnosed and previously untreated. Diagnosis must be established with histologic verification. BCG will be administered in a strain and by schedule to be specified by the Project Officer. Evaluation of the immunologic status of patients will be required.